User blog:Tavarich/Guide to using the Hero templates
We now have Templates for the Hero info and the Hero Actions, i'll try to explain how to use them for the people who don't know. You can either use both of them combined or just one of them. Hero Infobox This is the first template and can be found here Hero Infobox. I'll explain everything you need to fill, so feel free to just check the part that's giving you problems. Class |class = (Blaster, Bruiser, Tactician, Scrapper, Infiltrator, Generalist) Just write the class you want your Hero to have, if you want him to be double-class, you need to write it like this: |class = (Blaster, Bruiser, Tactician, Scrapper, Infiltrator, Generalist) |class2 = (Blaster, Bruiser, Tactician, Scrapper, Infiltrator, Generalist) Name |name = Just write the name you want your hero to have. Image |image = |imgpx = Optional (default is 280px) On the first one write the name of the image you want to use as your main image. On the scond one i'd recommend writting 280px, but you can make it bigger or smaller if you want. Uniform |default = (Default Uniform Name) This is where you'll have to write what you want to appear at the top of the template, near the class icon. Cost & Organization |cost = |organization = (Hero Organization in Universe) Here is where the orgaizations the Hero belongs to and what the cost of getting him is go. Stats |health = (1-5) |health# = |stamina = (1-5) |stamina# = |attack = (1-5) |attack# = |defense = (1-5) |defense# = |accuracy = (1-5) |accuracy# = |evasion = (1-5) |evasion# = This one's a little trickier, but also easy enough. On the ones that don't have the "#" symbol you write the number of bars that stat should have. On the ones that do have the "#" symbol, you write the number of that stat. Effects & Bio |effects = |bio = Effects are the Passives your Hero has, and Bio is his Biography (please keep that bio short). Hero Actions This is the second template and can be found here Hero Actions. I'll explain everything you need to fill, so feel free to just check the part that's giving you problems. Images |image = This may be the most difficult one and the one that gives the most problems. Here you need to write the hero name. After that each of the images you upload to serve as his action images HAS to be named as follows: Hero_Name-Action_Name Actions Just repeat what follows for all actions. |name = |stamina = % |target = |cooldown = |hits = |hitcrit = Y%/Z% |type = type |effects = Name: The name you want to give this action. It has to coincide with the name you gave the image to be used on this move. Stamina: The % of stamina this attack costs. Target: One Enemy, All Enemies, One Ally, All Allies, Self, All Cooldown: the number of rounds this attack needs to cooldown (if 0 use n/a) Hits: the number of hits this attack deals (if 0 use n/a) Hitcrit: The % of times this attack hits followed by the % of times it will crit (on buff action use n/a) Type: The type of attack this is. Effects: The effects this attack applies to the different targets and it's special properties. ET SP = Special Properties A = All S = Self OA = One Ally OTA = Other Allies AA = All Allies OE = One Enemy AE = All Enemies AAC = Always Active On the Effects you see a template form with ET written after the opening, you have to write any of the above given shortcuts between | & } for it to show who this effect will be applied on. Effect Icons Effect Icon Only||| If you wanna add an icon before the effect, use the above given text before (surrounded by {} twice) the effect name and substituteas follows: the number of the icon you want to appear inside the box The color you want the box to have (Gray, Green, Blue or Red) 1, 2 or 3, dependind on the border you want the box to have, 1 is none, 2 is silver and 3 is gold Here's a link to the template in case it's unclear: Effect Icon. Example Here's an example of the template in use: Jack Reacher. Category:Blog posts